


Is it just the way that dusk is falling

by immortalist (nevercaredmore)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M, minor kh3 spoilers if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercaredmore/pseuds/immortalist
Summary: After years of conjuring illusions in service to Organization XIII, could it be that his current happiness and the chance to atone is one last illusion made to comfort himself in death? When left with his thoughts late at night, Ienzo isn't so sure.





	Is it just the way that dusk is falling

Even weeks after waking up in the laboratory in Radiant Garden, Ienzo still couldn’t quite believe his current life was real. In his past life, when he’d still been Zexion, he’d had control over illusions; couldn’t it be that this was one final illusion he had conjured for himself? These could be his final moments, one last dream so he wouldn’t have to deal with the reality that the last person he’d cared about was dead and a traitor was about to murder him.

  
Well, if that was the case he was doing a bad job. For starters, if he’d been dreaming up a fairy tale his murderer wouldn’t have been right there when he awoke, sheepishly introducing himself by the name he’d used a lifetime ago. Even would have woken up earlier, and he would have stayed with them rather than disappearing like he did. His former master, Ansem the Wise, would be there too. They would continue their experiments from before Xehanort arrived. They would be happy.

  
But at least Aeleus was there. Ienzo would put up with any amount of torment for that.

  
“Are you all right?”

  
Ah, that was Aeleus speaking now.

  
“Ienzo?” A large hand carefully waved in front of his face. Ienzo blinked out of his reverie, as if he only now noticed that Aeleus was in the room. In the same bed, rather. After regaining their hearts there was no point in trying to deny the attraction that had blossomed between them after years in the Organization, feelings they’d had to keep secret since they weren’t supposed to be capable of having them at all. The pair had soon closed the distance and tried to make up for lost time.

  
It was the middle of the night. Ienzo had been afraid to fall asleep lately. He felt as if the moment he did this little dream of his would melt away and he’d wake up as Zexion again... or not wake up at all. Instead, he would stay up and think. Sometimes he would watch Aeleus sleep, he’d observe the way his chest rose and fell, listen to the constant, reassuring sounds as he breathed in and out. Usually this helped to reassure him. It didn’t seem to reassure Aeleus though; he often commented on the dark circles under Ienzo’s eyes with a look of concern.

  
“Sorry,” Ienzo replied with a soft laugh, wanting to downplay the fact he’d been sitting up at night yet again, “I was just thinking about some things, and sort of lost track of time...” His heart sank upon seeing Aeleus’ disappointed frown. That was one problem with having a heart again: after a decade of feeling nothing, even the smallest emotions felt amplified by comparison.

  
Aeleus had been trying to get Ienzo to open up about his concerns. Irrational fear kept him from doing so. What if by voicing his fears he made them true? The illusion died, and with it his last chance to see the man he cared for so much? Either that or he might just sound stupid. But he knew Aeleus would never make him feel that way. He had to tell him.

  
“All right, just... let me say this.” Ienzo took a deep breath before he continued, pulling the sheets up around him to steel himself, “I feel like everything’s almost... too perfect, you know? Like my brain, or my old power, or something, has made it all up to trick me into thinking everything’s fine. That the bad chapter of my life’s over now. After everything I’ve done... I don’t know if I’ve earned it.” Well, he’d said it. Ienzo pulled the bed-covers up over his mouth, the tension showing in the way his knuckles paled as he gripped the sheets. It would all come crashing down in three, two, one...

  
“Ienzo.” Aeleus reached over and gently prized Ienzo’s fingers free from the fabric, pulling him close so that the younger man’s small body rested in the crook of his underarm. “We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of. But you don’t need to ‘earn’ this, or atone. This is real. We’re here.” After not having a heart for so long, Aeleus’ calm, accepting affirmation of his feelings was almost too much for Ienzo. The breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding came out in a wheeze as he threw his arms around Aeleus’ neck, burying his face against his lover’s chest. Strong arms reciprocated in seconds, curling around Ienzo’s body and pulling him into a warm embrace. Ienzo lifted his face and leant up to brush his lips against Aeleus’. The tender kiss quickly deepened. They both needed more. Ienzo’s fingers brushed the nape of Aeleus’ neck as he tangled them in reddish curls, and with his lover’s guidance he moved so he was straddling his hips. Their lips parted for a moment so Aeleus could prop himself up against the pillows. “So I can get a better look at you,” he’d explained, clearly enjoying the way Ienzo’s cheeks reddened at his comment before he reclaimed his lips.

  
As a large, reassuring hand stroked down his back Ienzo shivered and nibbled Aeleus’ lower lip playfully, enjoying the way his partner’s breath gave the slightest hitch. His hips pressed forward as a familiar heat pooled in his stomach and he couldn’t suppress a grin as Aeleus gave a quiet grunt in response. Ienzo made a soft noise as he rolled his hips a few more times, breaking the kiss as he watched his lover’s face with a heavily lidded gaze. His kisses travelled down Aeleus’ jaw, his neck, his powerful, muscled torso, and his partner’s heavy breathing only spurred Ienzo on.

  
It pleased Ienzo to see that Aeleus was already half hard, and a few deliberate strokes was all it took to bring him to full attention. Starting slow, he brushed his lips over the head, kissing spots where he’d quickly learned that Aeleus was sensitive. The quiet noises he got in response were all the encouragement he needed. Ienzo still found the size of Aeleus’ cock slightly intimidating; like the rest of him, it was big, but they’d had plenty of time to practice since they’d been reunited. Taking hold of the shaft to steady both Aeleus’ erection and his own trembling fingers, Ienzo slowly enveloped the head in his mouth and stroked in time with the bobbing of his head. He pressed his tongue to the sensitive underside, a quiet moan muffled by his mouthful.

  
“Ienzo...” A desperate whisper tumbled from Aeleus’ lips that sent a thrill through Ienzo, his toes curling, and a strong but oh so gentle hand tangled itself in blue-grey hair to show his appreciation. Because he couldn’t fit much more in his mouth Ienzo focused on the spots he knew would elicit the most pleasure He couldn’t suppress the pleased smirk as Aeleus’ hips pressed up in response. The dark room was almost quiet except for the sound of laboured breaths, soft murmurs of encouragement and the slick sound of Ienzo’s mouth.

  
As much as he was enjoying himself, Ienzo didn’t want it to end so quickly. He let Aeleus’ erection slip from his mouth with a gentle pop, pressing one last kiss to the head before seating himself on his hips again. His lover already knew what he wanted; he’d reached into the bedside drawer for the lube and was already slicking up his thick fingers and warming up the slick substance so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for Ienzo. The searching finger that slicked up his entrance made Ienzo gasp. That earned a grin from Aeleus. For what felt like an eternity the finger circled the ring of muscle. Ienzo knew it would make him more comfortable, but it was becoming maddening. He kept trying to press himself down on the probing finger, but Aeleus wouldn’t let him and Ienzo’s pout only made him chuckle.

  
Finally, the first finger pressed inside. Ienzo’s back arched and he let out a quiet whimper of pleasure, his brows knitting together as he focused on relaxing his muscles. It was easier said than done when every nerve in his body was focused on the feeling of the digit inside him. It took some getting used to. After a few deep breaths he smiled at Aeleus, who took it as his signal to move his finger, searching for something. He found it easily. Ienzo’s hips jerked and he brought a hand to his mouth to muffle the moan of pleasure. They weren’t alone in the castle so he didn’t want to make too much noise. That was easier said than done when Aeleus kept brushing the bundle of nerves with a skillful finger, adding a second once he was sure Ienzo was comfortable. It was almost too much. The heat pooling in his stomach was coiling up tighter and tighter.

  
"Th-that's enough," Ienzo managed to stammer, lifting his hips a little to illustrate his point, "Can't wait any longer." Aeleus immediately withdrew his fingers. It gave Ienzo a moment to recollect himself and he leant down to kiss his lover as his breath evened out. He stayed on top; he was still getting to grips with how their bodies fit together and this position worked best right now. Ienzo squeezed some lube out onto the palm of his hand and liberally coated Aeleus' thick erection, pressing a few more kisses to his lips before he drew himself back up again. From here he could watch Aeleus' face as he came undone beneath him. It helped him stop those intrusive thoughts, the ones where he worried that everything was an illusion. As amazing as his powers were, they never could have made up Aeleus' face or the sounds he made in the throes of passion. This was real. In that moment, as Ienzo pressed his hips down and sank onto Aeleus' cock inch by inch, he could be sure of that. He reached blindly for his lover's hand. Aeleus responded immediately, linking their fingers together and holding it to his chest, to his heart. Ienzo couldn't tell how long they stayed still like that, savouring the moment. Although it could only have been a few seconds he spent that time etching every detail into his memory. It calmed him to know that he would never forget this.

  
A roll of Ienzo’s hips brought them both back to reality. His pace was slow at first, his lithe body trying to find its rhythm. Aeleus’ free hand was on his inner thigh, his thumb stroking in circles as he guided Ienzo’s legs further apart to accommodate him. As they settled into a rhythm, the hand moved to his cock, stroking in time with their movements. A lifetime of reading Ienzo’s movements when they fought together, during their work, and the moments when they were alone in relative peace had given Aeleus the ability to instinctively know what Ienzo wanted, and he was more than eager to please. A subtle shift of his hips was all it took to reach that bundle of nerves again and send his lover into ecstasy. Ienzo let out a moan of pleasure he wasn’t quick enough to stifle and leant forward to capture Aeleus’ lips in a kiss, the pace of his hips quickening. He craved the pleasure, had to have more.

  
All too soon Ienzo could feel his release creeping up on him, his movements more and more erratic. Aeleus had moved a hand to his hips to help guide him up and down. It was almost too much. Ienzo buried his face into Aeleus’ neck, quiet moans and whimpers punctuating each thrust of his hips. He felt his lover’s tickling breath in his ear, the whispers of encouragement. In moments he came undone, Aeleus’ name on his lips. The rest was a blur; the heat of their bodies pressed together and the scent of sweat in the air; the firm grip of Aeleus’ fingers on his hips as he followed him over the brink; a mess of sensations that Ienzo tried desperately to imprint on his brain for eternity.

  
Spent, they laid together for some time after that. Neither wanted to be the first to break the spell of relaxed contentment and bring them back to reality. Eventually, Ienzo had to admit defeat. His thighs were starting to ache. He allowed Aeleus’ cock to slip out of him nice and slow, then swung his leg back over so he could curl up by his side.

  
“Hmm,” Ienzo huffed out a satisfied noise, still feeling strangely boneless.

  
“Hmm?” Aeleus watched him with the hint of a smile, one eyebrow raised, “You usually have more to say.”

  
“You’ve done it. After all these years, I’m finally speechless.” They both laughed. Throughout all their years of knowing each other, Nobodies or not, Ienzo had always talked enough for the both of them. If anything he’d gotten worse since getting his heart back.

  
Ienzo closed his eyes, content to lie in his partner’s arms and enjoy the post-sex afterglow. After a few minutes of comfortable silence he felt the mattress shift; Aeleus, always the more attentive of the pair, had heaved himself out of bed to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. When they had first started sleeping with each other Ienzo had always grumbled at this part. Aeleus would always try to sneak out of the bed without him noticing, a mission he was doomed to fail considering his size. Ienzo would mourn the loss of his personal radiator and complain that Aeleus had left just as he’d got comfortable, that cleaning up could wait until morning, but Aeleus would always come out with the washcloth and tell him he wouldn’t feel that way when morning came. Ienzo, conceding defeat, would then begrudgingly clean himself up. The playful argument had become part of their routine.

  
Once they’d finished cleaning up, Aeleus brushed the curtain of greyish-blue hair away from Ienzo’s face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Will you sleep now?” he asked, his rumbling voice barely a murmur.

  
Though the fear of sleep still lurked in the back of Ienzo’s mind, it didn’t fill him with the same dread it had just an hour before. The little voice in his head, the part of him that was rational to a fault after years of having no emotions to contend with his judgement, seemed much quieter now. Sleep was already taking him, making his eyelids droop and his body feel heavy. The barest hint of a nod and a murmur of assent was all Ienzo could manage in response as he drifted away into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
